


The Secrets We Keep

by UES Princess (thewrittenfae)



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/UES%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video game bet leads to darker things, and something Chuck wasn't sure he'd ever do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets We Keep

Chuck sighed as he tugged at his tie, eying Carter who was sitting on the couch next to Nate. He should have known he’d find the two here when they weren’t around after school. The senior was an ever encroaching presence around Nate and he wasn’t sure he liked having to share his best friend with someone else, especially when that sharing went down in his suite.

“Hey Chuck,” Nate waved with the words, though it was an idle kind of motion as the two tried to best each other in the military style shooting game.

Chuck nodded as he moved behind the couch they were on, tie tugged off and hanging from his hand. “Hello, Nathaniel. I see Carter’s here again.” There was something that rubbed Chuck just the wrong way about the guy. Though, that could be because of the fact that he was the only real competition that Chuck had at school for playing with the girls.

Nate cursed softly when Carter took him out fairly easily with a chuckle. “You sound like that’s a bad thing, Chuck.” Carter’s eyes followed Chuck a little with the words. “I’m good company. Just ask your friend here.”

“You’ve never really given him a chance, Chuck.” Nate shifted to exit out of the round, signing out and signing Chuck in. “You two should play a little and get to know each other. I have to go meet my parents for dinner.” Nate didn’t take the soft sound of protest from Chuck as he got up from the couch and moved Chuck to take his place next to Carter. “Just give it a try, alright?”

Chuck glared slightly at Nate for that, shirt half unbuttoned and tie still in hand as he glanced over at Carter. All he’d wanted to do was change out of his school clothes. “I don’t think I’m high enough for quality Baizen time,” he murmured as he picked up the controller before Nate could put it in his hands for him.

Nate chuckled a little, patting Chuck’s shoulder a little. “You’ll be fine, Chuck. Have fun and don’t get too competitive.” Nate didn’t wait past that before he grabbed his bag and headed out of the suite with.

Carter glanced over at Chuck with a smirk. “Bet I can beat you.”

The smirk just has Chuck shift before he leaned back in a lazy, no care appearance. It rubbed him wrong that the lazy smirk on Carter’s face was one he knew he sported a lot as well. "I highly doubt that," Chuck murmured in a tone that belied how he was feeling, keeping the lazy demeanor.

Carter set up the round for them. "And if I do happen to win, do I get what I want?"

Chuck glanced over at the other man with an arched brow. "Well that depends on exactly what you want, doesn't it."

"You mean you aren't confident enough to agree without knowing?" Carter grinned over at Chuck.

He gave the smallest snort in answer to that question. "I never agree to something without knowing what it is."

There's the softest sound of amusement as he shook his head. "Always cautious. A kiss, from the growingly popular Chuck Bass."

Chuck looked a little more at Carter at that prize for winning. There’s a long pause as he thinks it over before he nods slowly. “Fine, you win, you get a kiss.”

Carter smirked over at him, not even asking what Chuck wanted if he won, because he doesn’t care. “Then let’s get this game started, shall we?”

His head tilted a little as Chuck hit start without answering verbally. The two leaned towards the screen at about the same time as they concentrated on going after and killing each other in the game. Chuck took the lead fairly early, but as the time limit edged to being done Carter was slowly starting to creep up on him. And when the game closed out after the timer, Carter’s score was two over Chuck’s, causing Chuck to swear softly. It had been a close game, but not good enough.

“Looks like I caught myself a Bass,” Carter murmured with a smirk as he set the controller down on the table.

Chuck set his controler down as well, eyes sliding to glance over at Carter. “You know, the stupid fish jokes got old when I was two,” he drawled lazily.

Carter snorted softly as he crooked his finger at the other man, “Well then shut me up and give me my prize.” Because he wasn’t going to make this any easier on Chuck. He was the older, which meant he was going to set the rules and the lines.

Chuck rolled his eyes just a little as he leaned to close the distance between them, lips meeting Carter’s softly. He was about to pull away after the brush of lips but Carter’s hand slid to hold the back of his neck while Carter deepened the kiss. Chuck couldn’t help the soft sound as he kissed Carter back a little, meeting that depth, seeming to enjoy it and then it was like he realized it was Carter he was kissing and pulled back. He shifted off the couch and out of Carter’s grasp before Carter fully realized he was gone.

Carter’s eyes tracked Chuck before he pulled himself off the couch, hand grabbing the forgotten tie on his way, and stalked after Chuck. “We’re not quite done.”

Chuck didn’t turn around as he moved towards his closet. “You wanted a kiss. You got it. My book says that makes us done.”

Carter shifted to pin Chuck against the wall before he got to the closet, body pressed close to make sure he didn’t get away. “I say when we’re done. And from the way you reacted, I’d say your body isn’t done either.”

Chuck put a hand on Carter’s shoulder as he gave a soft breath, eyes darker though whether it was from anger or the want to continue even he wasn’t quite sure right now. “I say were done, it means we stop.”

Carter’s hand shifted between them to cup Chuck through his pants, squeezing a little. “Tell me you don’t want to feel what I can do to you.”

There was no stopping his hips when they bucked a little into Carter’s hand, and he couldn’t quite swallow the groan that came from his throat as his eyes darkened more. “Somehow, I think this is more about you wanting me,” Chuck answered roughly.

It wasn’t a no. It wasn’t an argument. Which lead to Carter leaning to claim Chuck’s mouth with his as his hand kneaded Chuck through his pants again. “Think about it any way you want,” he murmured softly against Chuck’s mouth.

Chuck’s hips rocked against Carter’s hand as he groaned, kissing him back as his hand settled at the nape of Carter’s neck and gripped him tightly. That wasn’t a no either, not in Chuck’s book. “Doubt you’d be here if you didn’t,” he gasped as Carter’s hand gripped him tightly.

Carter’s free hand tugged at Chuck’s shirt to get it off the other man, leaving it in a heap on the floor at Chuck’s feet. There’s a grunt of an answer that speaks of no answer at all.

Chuck pushed Carter back a little, eyes darker as he tugged at Carter’s shirt to get it off him. He wasn’t going to give up the dominant hand if he could help it, it wasn’t who he was. Even if Carter’s hand continued to try and distract him. “Seems to me, you’re the one that wants this,” Chuck continued as he pushed Carter to the bed, shirt falling to the floor as their feet moved.

Carter smirked as he shifted before the back of his knees hit the bed. “Well, as a good host, you should be sure to give me what I want.” He shifted and pushed Chuck onto the bed belly first, before following and pressing a hand on Chuck’s back so he couldn’t roll over. “And there’s something specific that I do indeed want.”

Chuck gave a low, dark sound as he struggled a little under Carter’s hand. All he accomplished was to squirm his way higher up on the bed. “I’m not a bottom,” Chuck growled low at the comments from Carter.

Carter chuckled as he shifted to straddle Chuck's hips. "How do you know if you've never tried it?" he leaned to catch Chuck's hands and quicker than Chuck had ever seen before, his hands were bound to the headboard by his own tie. "I'm sure you'll love it."

Chuck struggled a little against the bounds, but the tie wasn't giving. Neither, unfortunately for him, was the tie. "Let me up, Baizen."

Carter grinned as his hands slid around Chuck's waist and undid Chuck’s belt and pants before pulling them off roughly.. "Not until you cum for me, Bass."

Chuck wiggled as he tried to look over his shoulder. "I doubt you'll be able to make me," he growled darkly.

A sharp sound rang out as Carter slapped Chuck's ass at those words, followed quickly by a sound that was a mix of surprise and a groan. "Never doubt my willpower to do want I want to do." His hand slid to help Chuck settle on his knees a little before he gripped Chuck's cock and stroked him slowly. "Besides, this nice, hard cock says I'm already well on my way to getting you to cum for me."

Chuck couldn't bite back the groan as his hips rocked with Carter's hand. It was hard to argue when he was being worked, no matter how slowly.

Carter leaned over Chuck and dipped into the nightstand and grabbed the lube from the drawer. "I promise, you'll love this." His hand continued to stroke Chuck as he opened the lube and dripped some onto Chuck's ass. There was only a small quick jerk at the coolness, not that Chuck had anywhere to go, before Carter was working a finger along his hole, working the lube around.

There's a lower sound as his hips shift more into that hand, wanting faster. "Stop sounding like you're trying to -" Chuck's words bit off as Carter worked his finger into Chuck's ass, slowly working and stretching it as he gave a strangled sound.

Carter chuckled darkly as he continued to work Chuck's ass slowly, working and stretching him slowly. "Tell me you don't love this already." He let go of Chuck's cock so he could drip a little more lube, making it easier to work a second finger into the man under him. "I'm gonna stretch you so wide, Bass, and you'll love every inch of it."

Chuck's head pressed into the pillows as his legs shifted to open himself up a little as he groaned low. He hates that Carter was starting to sound right in his claims, that felt fairy good though he missed the hand around his cock. "You just love...to hear yourself talk," he murmured darkly as his hips rocked with the rhythm Carter was setting with those fingers.

The sound of a zipper was loud as Carter undid and wiggled out of his pants with a chuckle. "Maybe, but I think I like that groan you give me more." His fingers opened, making a scissoring motion to stretch Chuck more as he pushed them a little faster. "Should I wear a condom? Save your virgin ass from being filled?"

Chuck hated how his hips arched to keep time with those fingers as he groaned again. "Always use a condom," Chuck growled. It was only partially for stopping getting the girls he slept with from getting pregnant. He used them mostly to make sure that he stayed clean, he may be lax when it came to sleeping around, but he wasn't stupid about it.

Carter used his free hand to slap Chuck's ass, admiring the cry as he arched with it, the way his body clenched his fingers, and the red mark that blossomed in Chuck's skin. "Lucky for you I have the same policy." He shifted as he opened and rolled the condom he'd grabbed from the nightstand with the lube on. Part of him really wanted to fill Chuck, make him feel like he'd been used, claimed, though he's have to do that without filling him.

He withdrew his fingers from Chuck's ass and used a little more lube to slick him up some more. Once he was ready he shifted Chuck's hips and pushed into him slowly as his hand wrapped around Chuck's cock again. "God, your ass is so damn tight," he groaned as he fought to stay slow in entering Chuck.

Chuck's head pressed into the pillows as he gave a low, ragged sound as he felt Carter fill him. His ass pressed up higher to take him even as his hips tried to rock into the hand that gripped him. He hated how good that felt, how his body wanted more, how his cock hardened more. "Fuck..."

Carter groaned low as he started a slow pace, letting Chuck's body adjust to the thick intrusion. "Already are," he answered as his hand started to stroke Chuck in pace with their hips. There was definitely something satisfying about fucking him like this, having him bound to the bed like a toy and yet having his back arched and begging for more.

Chuck's hips shifted a little with a low sound for that teasing, though there weren't any more words. He wasn't sure that he could form another sentence as they fell into a rhythm. His hips pushed back to meet Carter's thrusts, which pulled groans from him, and then his hips pushed forward into Carter's hand when Carter pulled back and got ready to thrust again. He just needed more. And faster.

Carter gave a low sound as he gave Chuck the faster he wanted. His free hand slides up Chuck's back, blunt nails leaving red welts in their wake and making Chuck buck harder against Carter. It also made Chuck's body clench, which pulled a darker sound from Carter as he pushed faster and rougher still. "Always knew you'd...like rough sex..."

Chuck shuddered as Carter's hand tightened around his cock as they moved. "You've never...asked before," Chuck all but growled from pleasure.

"Maybe I should have," Carter panted as his lower back tightened and he got close. He can't help but raise a second set of welts along Chuck's back as his hand worked him harder, he wanted them both to cum damn close together. "Come on...Bass," he growled darkly against Chuck's shoulder as his hips pushed a little faster.

With everything, there's no even pausing some to spite Carter's wants. Everything is too much and he can't help how his hips jerk sharply and he spills into Carter's hand with a cry, his body tightening around Carter.

Carter's hips jerked harder twice more into Chuck's too tight ass before he cried out himself and came on the heels of Chuck's orgasm. He stayed tense until he's done before he slumped above Chuck, teeth sharp against the other man's shoulder with a low, sated sound. "Fuck, you're...definitely a good lay, Bass."

Chuck slumped against the bed, though he hated the feel of his cum against his belly. The sheets under him are soiled and he's not happy about it being spread along his skin as Carter continues to keep him pinned to the bed with his body. "Good enough to warrant untying me?" The question is a cross between a pant and a growl as he shifted slightly under Carter, unable to hide the shiver that ran through him as the move shifted Carter inside him.

Carter laughed as he shifted, which just lead the laugh to taper off into a groan. Part of him was tempted to keep Chuck for the rest of the night. Maybe actually fill him the next time. Though he had plans for later, and he knew they didn't have too long before Nate would be back too. So with a low sound he slipped out of Chuck before he slapped Chuck's ass sharply. His eyes darkened as Chuck cried out and his hips jerked into the bed. "It'd be fitting to leave you here, though, wouldn't it?" Chuck couldn't see the teasing smirk, and Carter made sure to keep it out of his voice. His fingers traced the bright red hand print that had formed on Chuck's pale skin. "Let Nate find you like this. Maybe he'd take the opportunity to fuck you too."

Chuck struggled against the tie that held him in place. "Nathaniel isn't a top, he's a bottom. Always." He wanted to growl more to have Carter release him, but he also knew doing so would just make Carter linger and not.

That answer had Carter laugh as he did finally reach up and untie Chuck before he rolled off the bed and threw out the condom. "Truer words have never been said." Carter moved to collect his clothes as he stretched a little, though it wasn't long before he slipped into them. "You feel like doing this again, Bass, text me. Can't say I'd hate feeling that tight ass around me again."

Chuck rolled off the soiled section of sheets before he was on his feet, eyes dark. "We ever do this again, it won't be me on the bottom," he murmured darkly.

A rich chuckle filled the suite as Carter moved towards the door. "I do love how certain of that you are." There was no goodbye, no nod, no wave. After his words, Carter just slipped out of the suite and was gone.

Chuck didn't mind though, he merely turned on his heel and headed to the bathroom to get a shower. He felt filthy, not in the done something wrong kind of way, but rather just sweaty and the cum that had dried on his skin started to make him itch. He'd call housekeeping after his shower to get the sheets change while he found some dinner and possibly a fairer sex to entertain him tonight.


End file.
